Mirror Mirror Rebooted
by courtney.d.a85
Summary: What will happen to the Crew of the USS Enterprise when their Alternate Reality gets alternated? A revision of TOS episode "Mirror Mirror"! All character with a bit of Uhura/Spock
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am with an attempt at a second Alternate Reality, Spuhura heavy fic! I recently watched TOS episode of "Mirror, Mirror", and I wanted to play around with my take on it. This is of course set during the 5-year mission of the rebooted movies. I am not going to skip around. This will take place solely on the Mirror** ** _Enterprise._** **I found that this and the Khan episode of TOS were my favs. Without further ado….**

 **BTW I don't own these characters, unfortunately, but I do own this version of the story.**

 ** _Captain's Log Stardate 2143.45 I have not been successful in my attempts to be granted access by the Halkan Council in regards for mining dilithium crystals on their home planet. With the ion storm above becoming increasingly dangerous, I have decided to forgo any further attempts at a treaty, and am beaming back onboard the_** **Enterprise** ** _with the landing party._**

As Kirk made his way back to his landing party, he pulled out his communicator with a sigh. It seemed to him that this effort had been in vain. He wondered if instead of brining Uhura, Scotty, and Bones, he should have just brought Spock. After all, his first officer always did have a way of getting what he wanted with very little effort.

As we left the Halkan Council, he walked back to where the said landing party awaited further instructions. Pulling out his communicator, Kirk came to a stop.

"Mr. Spock, as negotiations haven't progressed and this storm worsening, beam up back up." He didn't let the frustration he felt lace his words.

 _"_ _Captain, with the storm gaining intensity, it is unlikely…."_

"Spock, just beam us up." Hearing the undertone of anger in the Captain's request, Spock did as he was requested.

"Well, Jim, there's always next time." Kirk barely paid any attention to the words of his Chief Medical officer. Sometimes Bones didn't have the best timing.

As the party took their places, Uhura spared Kirk the briefest glance. It was eerie how alike Kirk and Spock were when it came to their dealings with alien planets. Whenever they encountered a group who displayed stalwart unwillingness, both became silent, internally processing events. Two feet away the normally chatting Kirk was quiet, standing as still as a stone. As she watched him, it was like watching her stoic Vulcan mate. Even though this wasn't a laughing matter, she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips.

As the four stood patiently to be beamed back on board, they saw the planet begin to dematerialize in front of them. The sense of beaming was always one that was fascinating and a little unnerving. The tingle began at your toes and worked its way up to the top of your head. There was also a sense of weightlessness and floating that accompanied the tingle.

As Kirk looked ahead, he saw the transporter room of the _Enterprise_ begin to materialize in front of him. The faces of the engineering crew watching their return were beginning to take shape and focus. As he felt himself begin to settle on the pad, there was brief whirring noise surrounding them overtaking the room.

Before their bodies could solidify completely, the faces of the engineering crew began to fade once again. There was a brief blackness that overcame the landing party before they were once again on the transporter pad, the faces in front of the taking form.

When the transport was complete, it only took Kirk a moment to realize something was terribly, terribly wrong. He turned and looked at the landing party that was with him. The change that took him by surprise the most was Uhura. Where before she had been wearing her standard Starfleet communications uniform, she was now in a midriff bearing shirt that showed more skin, and was more low cut, than he had seen before. Her skirt rode high on her thighs, barely concealing anything, and her knee high boots only emphasized the caramel expanse above them. Her makeup was more exotic than previous. He found himself momentarily distracted by the vision before him. That was until he saw her shooting daggers at him.

While Scotty and Bones uniforms seemed to express more sense of flare, completed with matching sashes, it was his own that caused pause. Along with Uhura, his also seemed to be more decorative than that of his normal attire.

Before he could comment on the changes, the transporter room door slid open. As Kirk took in the figure before him. It was clear to Kirk, and indeed, that of his entire landing party, that something was very, very wrong. …


	2. Chapter 2: What the Trek?

**As always, R and R's are greatly appreciated. I find that this is going to be a lengthy story in order to do it justice. Bear with me!**

 **PS…I own nothing, just my take on this story.**

As Kirk took in the man in front of him, it was obvious to him, as well as the entire landing party, that they were in serious trouble. The Spock in front of them, while holding himself as stoic and rigid as always, was now sporting a long goatee, and his uniform was now designed very similar to his Kirk's own, compete with a golden sash.

As Spock raised his arm, fingers fisted, his placed it over his heart, and then straight out toward Kirk as a salute. The fellow engineering crew repeated the action. It was during Spock's movement that Kirk noticed that where the Vulcan should have the Starfleet insignia, he now had a new one. It was a symbol that Kirk had never encountered before, an Earth pierced by a dagger.

As Kirk came off the transporter pad, Spock stepped forward.

"Captain, might I enquire on the status of the mission with the Halkan Council?"

Looking befuddled, and a bit taken back, Kirk could only simply stare at this representation of his First Officer. I wasn't until Spock repeated the question that Kirk responded.

"There has been no change. The Halkan's are still denying us access."

"I take it that in light of these events, standard procedures need to be in effect?"

Kirk briefly scanned the room, taking inventory of the crew and their weaponry. In place of their phasers, each crew member was equipped with a dagger, one bearing a remarkable resemblance to that on their insignia.

Looking back at Spock once again, Kirk nodded. At his confirmation, Spock made his way behind the transporter module. It was here that he gave an order that was very illogical.

"Mr. Sulu, arm photon torpedoes on course with that of the Halkan home world."

At Sulu's ready agreement, Kirk spared his landing crew a look, his eyes belaying the concern he felt. Uhura, Scotty, and McCoy's expressions seem to mirror the concern of their captain.

"Captain, are the Halkan's capable of returning fire on the _Enterprise?"_

"Negative, Mr. Spock. They have nothing." Spock, seemingly please with this answer, turned toward the Lieutenant on manning the transporter module. "Mr. Spock, instruct Mr. Sulu to put firing on hold." When Spock merely stared, Kirk continued. "After this storm dissipates, I might be able to further convince the council. No sense in letting the dilithium crystals go to waste from being fired upon."

"Yes, captain." Belaying the message at once to Mr. Sulu. Once done, Spock returned his attention to the engineer behind the transporter module.

"Mr. Kyle?" Spock paced toward the Lieutenant and stopped a few inches before him.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?" His tone of voice held a sense of concern, as if he knew something was going to go wrong.

"During transporting of the Captain and crew, you failed to compensate for their ion storm interfering with the beam."

"Mr. Spock, I did…"

"Lieutenant, it is clear from the condition of the Captain and crew, you did not. Your agonizer." Spock extended his hand toward the trebling Lieutenant.

"But, sir…"

"Your agonizer. Now, Lieutenant, as I will not inquire again." Pressing further, Spock began backing the frightened lieutenant into the wall behind him.

Kirk and crew could do nothing but stand by and watch as Spock took the agonizer from the Lieutenant, and placed it on his shoulder.

While Kirk, who was clearly doing everything in his power to keep from interfering, forced himself to watch as poor Kyle was severely shocked over and over again, Uhura couldn't bare it, and turned away from the sight before her. When she turned back around, it was to see Kyle's body slumped over on the floor near the transporter door.

From the way Kyle's body seemed to not move, Uhura could have sworn he was dead. She was surprised to see Spock roughly jerk him up from his prone position, and repeatedly slap Kyle's face until he gained consciousness.

Spock made his way over to the rest of the landing party, and after a lingering glance at Uhura, made his way to stand in front of Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, I would like to report that there has been major damage to engineering due to the ion storm." He then looked at McCoy. "Doctor, your presence has also been requested. While there are no deaths, there have been many injured."

Scotty and Bones shared a brief, worried glance, before turning to fully look at their captain.

When neither made any notion of moving, Spock repeated his directions, this time firming his tone of voice. Kirk, sensing the unease of the Vulcan, Kirk was about the interrupt when he heard the voice of Lieutenant Kyle behind him.

"Mr. Spock, just as the landing party was making contact with the pad, the was a jump in energy. The likes of which has never happened before."

"Was this jump in energy due to your error, Mr. Kyle."

"No sir." Again, Kyle's voice held the edge of a tremor, showing that he was in fear of being shocked again.

"With the effects you have stated, Mr. Kyle, it would seem this Ion storm is bigger than we have estimated." Spock looked again at his captain before him. "Captain, during materialization, did you feel any adverse effects? Once that you would not normally feel?"

Sensing that this was his moment for a reperice from the current situation, Kirk acted.

"Now that you mention it, Mr. Spock, I do feel different. I beleibe that you should look us over in sick bay, Dr. McCoy." Kirk pointedly looked at Bones, hoping that his message was being conveyed through his eyes, if not his words.

Bones, clearly getting the message, replied "Yes, Sir." Kirk looked at Uhura and Scotty who also were hearing the message loud and clear. Without so much as a backward glance, the group of four left with due haste.

Kirk found it eerie as they made it toward sickbay that every crew emmber they encountered would make the same salute as before, which he returned with some reluctance. It was as if he was a dictator, and these his minions. Once they were alone in the corridor, the questions began to fly.

"Captain, what are we doing here?" This from Scotty.

"How did we get in to these clothes?" This from Uhura.

But before Kirk could, or even would give answers, he silenced them.

"This is not the place. We are to exposed. Let's get to sick bay. Hopefully we can figure this mess out sooner rather than later."

As he and his crew continued on, Kirk hoped that he hadn't just lied to his friends.

 **Ohhhhh…..I am loving this! I promise more Spuhura later on down the road. We just have to get them alone together!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, I own nothing but my take on this. I adore R and R's, so keep em coming.**

When the group finally entered the sickbay, Kirk found himself bombarded with, not only his own questions, but that of his crew as well.

"Captain, what's happened?" Uhura asked in a frightened voice. Before he could answer, he noticed Bones looking strangely at a medical supply table.

"Jim, this can't be right."

"What is it, Bones?" Kirk asked, noticing the confused expression of his senior medical officer.

"You see that stain?" At Kirk nod of agreement, Bones continued. "That's not supposed to be here. About a year ago, I spilled a chemical on the table that ate it away, but left behind no residue. That stain shouldn't be here." With a frustrated shake of his head Bones stated, "My God, Jim, what the hell is going on here?"

Kirk had been mentally asking himself that same question ever since they had materialized in the transporter room. All he could say was "I don't know."

Looking around the sickbay, Kirk became to formulate a hypothesis as to what was happening. "Obviously, it's the _Enterprise,_ yet it's not." Backing away from the group he started pacing, no longer talking to them, but to himself. "As Spock would say, there has to be a logical explanation. Maybe…."

"What, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"When we were beaming aboard, did any of you feel strange?" Kirk saw that they all nodded in agreement. "It happened when we first materialize. We were on the pad of _our Enterprise_ , yet before we could fully materialize, we faded again. Once that happened, we landed here."

"Captain," Scotty made his way over to stand next to Kirk, "Kyle did say there was a surge of energy during our beaming. My guess is that the transporter was effected due to the ion storm. We ended here."

"Yes, here." It was at this moment Kirk paused, and began to collect his thoughts. "This is not our ship, but an alternate version. This is not our universe, but one that runs parallel to our own. Everything is almost the same, but there are obvious differences as well as similarities."

At this Uhura chimed in. "Another version of each of us. And if we are here…."

"They have to be there." Bones sated in a far off voice, looking not at Kirk, but through him.

"We must have crossed beams. We had to have been transporting at the exact same time when the transporter was effected. And if they are there, they must be wondering the same things, asking the same questions."

Kirk looked at Scotty who appeared to be having a hard time comprehending what was being imagined by the captain.

"Sir, if there has been an exchange, they are going to have to find a way to get back, the same as we are."

Kirk took that moment to make his way to the computers located in sickbay. "The computers. It's the only way that either parties are going to make their way home."

As Kirk and Scotty began tinkering away, a thought occurred to Bones, who did not hesitate to make his fear known.

"Jim, what about the Halkan Council? Spock has given the order for Sulu to destroy their planet."

"We have to stall, start some kind of a distraction."

"I can help there, Captain." Scotty stated, stepping forward. "It'll take a few minutes, and when I flip the switch, Sulu cannae be watching his monitors."

'What do you have in mind?"

"I can short circuit the phaser couplings. It won't be a permanent solution, but it should give us enough time."

"Good, Scotty. Once you have that completed, see if you and Bones can't work with the computers onboard and get them to help us get home." At their nods, they made to leave sickbay. Before Scotty and Bones could leave, however, Kirk issued his last order. "Keep intercom chatter to a minimum. The bridge may be monitoring them. Keep your communicators handy, and only relay information through them."

Once they were gone, Uhura was the only one remaining. She knew that eventually she was going to have to make her way to the bridge and perform her job, yet it was difficult to make herself go.

"Lieutenant, head to the bridge. Review the communications this ship has had with Starfleet. I want to know what kind of power we are dealing with here."

"Captain, I…"

"What is it, Uhura?"

"I….I'm…" She couldn't bring herself to actually voice her fears and concerns. It wouldn't be professional to break down in front of your captain, or make herself she like a simple minded, weak female. But before she could let her inner thoughts cloud her judgement, Kirk came over.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he lowered his head so it was nearer to hers. "It's alright, Uhura. If anyone can get this done, it's you." With a half-smile, and a squeeze of her shoulder, Uhura's fear and doubts diminished, if only be a little. "I'll be right behind you." And with those parting words, Uhura did as she was bidding.

As she made her way out of the sickbay door, Uhura was shocked to find a familiar, yet not, figure coming her way. When he was directly in front of her, she stopped.

"Can I help you, Commander?" Looking up into the face of this Spock, it was jarring to see how alike, yet different he was to her Spock. And it wasn't all attributed to the goatee he sported.

"Yes, Lieutenant, you can." And before she could stop him, Spock had his left hand wrapped around her delicate throat, pressing her into the wall behind her. His right hand dug painfully into her hip, forcing her to remain still. When at last some sense returned to her, she was them taken aback when she felt his mouth on hers, his tongue probing.

Frozen in shock, Uhura could do nothing but stand completely still while the assault continued. At her lack of response, Spock stiffened and made to pull back. Not wanting him to catch on to the predicament of herself and her party, she began to respond. Uhura found it odd that she had to force herself to return the kiss. This was Spock after all, the man she was madly in love with. Yet, for all of their similarities, this kiss was completely wrong. Where her Spock was always gentle in his handling of her, this Spock held nothing back. There was no tenderness in his kiss or touch, only lust and possession. Nothing that told Uhura she was special or loved. It only spoke volumes of how desperate this man was for his woman, and his woman she was not.

As the kiss continued, Uhura was only brought out of her revere by the hand that had momentarily been on her hip, was now inching its way toward her breast. Before she could stop herself, she shoved the Vulcan with all her might. It was easier than normal as he was distracted by his actions. His fingers around her neck loosened, as did the wandering hand. He took a step back to regain his balance, breathing heavily, and staring at her with lust filled eyes, a sight which only frightened her more.

"You will remember where we are, Commander." She stated, arching her brow in a haughty manner, he raised her face into the air. The action didn't have the desired effect as he made to resume his previous position, but, having gained some composure, Uhura hastily sidestepped him. "I'm needed on the bridge, sir. Captains, orders."

"Of course, Nyota." His speech was low, and she had a hard time hearing it. It almost sounded as if he was, which never happened, chagrined, as if embarrassed by his actions.

At the use of her first name, Uhura was momentarily sidetracked, and for a moment she simply looked at the man in front of her. "I simply wanted to convey that I am… pleased you have returned to the ship unharmed."

Forgetting for a moment which Spock she was interacting with, Uhura reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She stated sincerely, for at that moment, she was.

As she lowered back to the floor, he nodded at her once, and resumed the walk he had been taking before. As she watched his retreating back, she mentally shook herself, and continued the journey to the bridge she had been previously on.

All she knew what that they needed to get off this ship and back on their own pronto.


	4. Chapter 4: Halkan or Haldon't

**It's been a while, but with the end of this quarter of grad school, and the first month of the school year down, I have a bit of free time. I find that this is has been so fun to write! I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **As always I own nothing!**

As Uhura made her way to the bridge, she couldn't get her encounter with Spock out of her mind. It was odd to have been subjected to that part of him, as he always kept himself under control. Yet, it had also been intriguing. It showed her that Spock _could_ feel. Something he rarely let her see. While it hadn't come from _her_ Spock, it was nice to see anyway.

When the door to the bridge slid open, Uhura paused momentarily at the sight in front of her. While the bridge crew was entirely the same on this ship as hers, the looks she was receiving were definitely something she wasn't used to. From Sulu to the science officer sitting in Spock's station, she was the recipient of hot, leering stares. Many of them expressing a looking of knowing, as if they had already succeeded in getting her attention.

Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, she made her way to her station. The onlookers then returned to their previous tasks.

"Chekov, have you set phasers to target the Halkan planet?" Mr. Sulu asked, going back to the task at hand.

"Set and ready, Mr. Sulu."

"Good, good," Sulu, who seemed pleased with the results, left his chair, sent a knowing look to Chekov, and made his way over to where Uhura had just sat down.

As Uhura put her communicator in her ear, she was shocked to find herself sitting in the relfection of Sulu, who had resumed his leering of her scantily clad body. She avoided eye contact for a brief moment when she noticed the scar that ran the full length of his face, from his right temple down to just below the corner of his mouth. For a brief moment, she wondered if her counterpart had given it to him.

When she remained silent, he roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her head to tilt back in order to meet his gaze more fully.

"Well, Uhura?" He taunted.

"Well, what?"

"Still no interest? What could I do to make you come around?" He asked, adding the slightest pressure to her face.

"Shouldn't you be manning the helm, sir?" She asked through gritted teeth, understanding full well what his question meant.

"Who's here to see? The Captain? Spock?" Uhura didn't miss the slight emphasis on the way he said Spock's name, which meant he had to be aware of her relationship with the First Officer.

When she still didn't respond, he merely chucked and asked, "Want to play, little mouse? There's no cat here." At that she roughly jerked her face out of his hand, and raised back as if to slap him. Before she could make contact or he could retaliate, Kirk chose that moment to make his way onto the bridge.

As he entered, every crew member on deck stood, and saluted him, the same way the others had done before. With the briefest look at Uhura, Kirk returned the salute, relieving the crew, and they went back to work.

He made his way over to her, "Communications Report."

"All storm damage has been repaired, sir." As he leaned down to take the PADD from her hand, she whispered, "You have been ordered to destroy the Halkan planet. Phasers have been set."

With a discreet nod, he handed back the PADD, and made his way to the captain's chair.

"What is our status, Mr. Sulu?"

"Phasers set and locked, Captain. We await your command."

When Kirk said nothing, Sulu looked at him and repeated his statement with concern, "Captain, your command?"

"Stand by."

With a shocked glance as Chekov, Sulu looked at the planet on screen, looked back at Kirk, and did as he was told.

"Captain?" Kirk looked down at his chair intercom when Scotty beeped it. He had sent Scotty to engineering to see if he could stop the phasers from being set.

"Kirk, Here."

"Report: There has been no damage to the phasers, sir." He stated, almost in a resigned voice.

"Very good, Mr. Scott." Kirk didn't know what he could do now. What he needed was a good distraction to keep the _Enterprise_ from firing on the Halkans. As he was trying to devise a plan, Spock came onto the bridge.

With a quick glance at Uhura, Spock made his way to stand beside the captain's chair. If he saw her distress, he made no mention of it.

"Captain, if we wait any longer, the planet will be out of firing range. Shall I give the order?"

"No, Mr. Spock."

"No, Captain?" He asked with the same concern that Sulu had shown earlier, his eyebrow lifting higher than usual? When Kirk made no notion to change his stance, Spock took action.

"Mr. Sulu, lock onto the planet."

Looking back at Uhura, Kirk stated, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Uhura, hail the Halkan Council."

"Yes, sir." As she did as she was commanded, she heard Spock, who's tone had begun to show more curiosity.

"Captain? Why do you wish to speak with them again? We gained nothing the last time you attempted to."

"Spock, you yourself said this was a new race, one which we know nothing of. Besides the crystals, there are other things on their planet which hold value."

"Yes, Captain, but were we to aim our phasers at one of their cities, we could preserve the planet at a whole. We cannot allow their refusal of the Empire's wishes."

"Yes, but then relations would be harder to build." Kirk left his chair to stand next to Sulu, "Put phasers on standby."

"Captain, this is a direct violation of your command. What…." Kirk cut him off before his could finish his sentence. In a voice that certainly didn't sound like his own Kirk state, "Mr. Spock, I have my reasons. You will be privy to them when I deem it necessary."

By this time, Uhura had successfully hailed the leader of the Halkan Council who was waiting to speak with Kirk. Before the Halkan could speak, Kirk interrupted him.

"This is the last time I will attempt to reason with you. You have 12 hours to comply with our demands, or we will attack your planet and simply take what we want."

"Captain, we simply cannot allow your demands. We are compelled to keep you from destruction. We…."

"No more excuses, you have 12 hours, no more. Screen off." As Uhura did as he asked, he returned his attention to Sulu and Chekov. "Turn off phasers."

As they did as he bade the, Spock had yet to take his eyes off of the Captain. He was unprecedented for Kirk to not go through with the directive that was in place. It was true that the destruction of the Halkan planet would be a waste of life and resources, but an example had to be made of them for disregarding the Empire's wishes. Before Spock could make his wishes known, Kirk stated, "I will be in my quarters. Uhura, please have McCoy and Scotty meet me there."

"Yes, sir." Looking back at her console, ready to send the message.

As he made his way off of the bridge, Spock's words stopped him.

"Captain, you have put yourself in situation with the Empire. I am required to report your dealings posthaste."

"You are free to do so." And with that, made his way onto the elevator, leaving his First Officer gazing after him.

When the doors closed, Kirk found himself shocked to find a knife pressed into his back.

"Not one vord, Kepten."


End file.
